


Haikyuu headcanons!!

by KominatoSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Headcanon, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Relationship Goals, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Team as Family, University, We stan Iwa-chan's bara arms in this house, good boyfriends, team moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KominatoSun/pseuds/KominatoSun
Summary: Headcanons about the characters of haikyuu (mostly centered around Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba johsai but the others get chapters too.)(More tags with be added as chapters pass by.)There will also be some headcanons about my ships in the future.(Most of these are mine but some are from other people so credits to them for some of these wonderful headcanons.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Everyone & Everyone, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	1. Karasuno 1st years as 3rd years pt.1

The 1st years as 3rd years.

-Since the end of their 1st year, Hinata has only grown 1 or 2 cm.

-Hinata always treats the first years to meat buns.

-The 2nd years always complain about not getting meat buns.

-Hinata and Kageyama need help in studying so bad that their new kohais could take the same test as them and could still get a better score than them.

-Yamaguchi grew out his hair and he always makes sure to put it in a man bun or a mini ponytail.

-Almost all of the freshman started off being scared or intimidated by Tsukishima (And Kageyama)

-Kageyama makes his underclassmen buy him milk.

-Tsukishima is the only sane one in the team.

-Yamaguchi becomes either the captain or vice-captain.

-The freshman always asks Kageyama for pointers and tips despite also being scared of him especially when he tries to smile.

-Hinata cries in happiness everytime the underclassmen call him senpai.

-Tsukishima never lives it down

-Tsukishima is soft for the 1st years.

-Yamaguchi always teases him about it.

-Kageyama and Hinata stay late to help their underclassmen with extra practice.

-Yamaguchi almost alway tags along to make sure they dont stay until 3 am. (Again)


	2. Nekoma (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons revolving around our Neko-Nekoma!! (Okay that was horrible i'll stop now.)

-When Kenma and Kuroo hang out outside it mostly consists of Kuroo talking and Kenma playing on his PC.

-Lev gets alot of part time model offers.

-Yamamoto gets jealous whenever someone in the team gets a confession letter cause he never gets one.

-Yaku always brings a safety kit around and is always the first one to give people tissues when they sneeze and give them a bandage and lolipop when they get injured.

-Everyone makes themselves purposefully fall so Yaku would give them a lolipop.

-Lev, Shibayama and Inouka are in a group chat with Hinata and the other first years.

-Kuroo is in a captain group chat with Bokuto, Oikawa, Daichi and Ushijima.

-Yaku is the team mom and is always protective of the other members and caring for them like a mom does.

-Even though Yaku is the mom of the team and Kenma is the most quiet and self-kept one, Kai is the peacemaker of the group.

-Kuroo always complains about how his closest friends are mean to him since Kenma texts Hinata more than him and Yakkun (Yaku) ignores his texts to talk to Nishinoya.

-Because of this Kai is like "Bish, what am i? A shadow?"

-Lev and Kuroo has the most fans/confession letters out of the whole team making Yamamoto angry at them.

-Kenma secretly breaks half of the mugs in Kuroo's house when they have team sleepovers but no one (except Kuroo and MAYBE Yaku) knows that its him.

-Inuoka, Yamamoto and Kuroo are not so secret Jpop female idol fanboys and one time forced the whole team to go to a concert to support their favs.

-The secret formula and the fastest way to get Kuroo's respect is to swear to protect Kenma and buy him apple pie.

-Inuoka found a hurt cat in a lost alleyway and brought it back to the gym. It has been their team mascot ever since.

-They all take turns bringing home the cat.

-Whenever someone in the team is getting bullied/ was hurt by someone Yaku secretly beats up whoever hurt them or secretly scares them to death with his 'demon senpai' reputation in school.

-Shibayama is the closet pervert everyone thinks is a cinnamon roll.


	3. Random headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random headcanons!!

Random Headcanons:

-Tanaka is a bad driver (Like his sister)

-Nishinoya always plans a libero hangout every month.

-Oikawa knows how to put on nail polish cause of living with 3 sisters and a pretty boy brother.

-Suga knows how to speak french

-Tsukishima and Oikawa actually get along. (Do they talk trash and roast Kageyama every chance they get? Maybe, Maybe not.)

-Nishinoya is the best dancer in Karasuno

-Lev has to ask Kenma, Shibayama or Yaku for the time as he dosent know how to read a clock.

-Ennoshita suprisingly makes alot of good puns.

-Tanaka will become the vice-captain and the ace in their next year.

-Tsukishima knows how to rap and secretly produces songs.

-Kunimi is Makki and Matsun's unofficial meme son.

-Yaku banned Yamamoto from driving after he almost crashed the car when he volunteered to drive to the beach they were having a training camp at. But Kuroo, to Yaku's dismay, allowed him to drive to their next traning camp destination to get on Yaku's nerves.

-Hence why Kuroo has a big bump on his head the next day at practice.

-Oikawa has a part time modeling gig.

-The whole Seijoh team had or has a crush on Iwaizumi.

-Asahi secretly binge watches romcoms and sad romance movies and then cries himself to sleep.

-Akaashi gets many modeling offers and has Oikawa constantly trying to convince him to join him at the company he works at.


	4. Karasuno 1st years as 3rd years pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the 1st chapter.

-They have constant sleepovers mostly in either Kageyama or Tsukishima's house.

-Cause Kageyama's house is big and Tsukishima's brother and mom loves them.

-Tsukishima is not pleased with the fact his brother and mother wants to adopt the other three.

-He says it's their fault for inviting themselves over that one time Tsukishima disagreed to come to their sleepover.

-So now they know about Tsukishima's love for dinasours.

-They never stop teasing him about it.

-Hinata has earned the nickname "Sunshine senpai" from his underclassmen.

-Tsukishima and Kageyama (+ sometimes Hinata and the other underclassmen) likes to rile up their opponent.

-Yamaguchi ends up having to apologize for them and ends up lecturing them (again)

-Hinata still gets hit by a ball in the face once in awhile (Hinata isn't Hinata without a fall on his face.)

-But not as much as before

-Hinata and Yamaguchi still calls Tsukishima 'Tsukki' 

-While Kageyama calls him 'Kei' (Cause Tsukki is too childish for him.)

-Yamaguchi calls Kageyama 'Kags'

-Hinata calls Kageyama 'Tobiyolo' 

-While Tsukishima still calls him 'King' but often calls him 'Tobio' (It makes everyone freeze in shock including Tsukishima who corrects himself before beinb teased by the others)

-Hinata calls Yamaguchi 'Tadayama' or 'Yamadashi' making everyone who dosent know about the nicknames confused.

-While Tsukishima and Kageyama call Yamaguchi 'Tadashi'

-Yamaguchi calls Hinata 'Shoyo'

-Tsukishima still calls Hinata 'Hinata' infront of his opponents or someone outside of the team but otherwise he calls him 'Shoyo' or 'Shortie'

-While Kageyama calls Hinata 'Boke' or 'Sho'


	5. LevYaku headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about LevYaku's relationship!!

-Lev always babies Yaku

-Lev always buys Yaku expensive stuff.

-And he likes doing stuff for Yaku and being useful to him.

-Yaku always tells Lev to stop buying him expensive stuff and babying him cause "it's embarrassing"

-But Lev always replies with "But i want too."

-Yaku always brings an extra bento incase Lev forgets his lunch.

-Lev always brags to his other teammates that Yaku's cooking was the best he ever tasted.

-They got together about 1 whole month of pinning and (sexual) tension

-They got together after Kuroo was done watching them pin after each other and started 'flirting/making moves' on Yaku (With his permission of course) 

-This made Lev jealous and made him confess his feelings to Yaku who of course returned the same feelings as him.

-Yaku only agreed to Kuroo's plan to see if Lev would get jealous (And after a whole lot of convincing that it was a good plan)

-Kuroo is a good wingman/friend and is the LevYaku president and guardian, making up fights and preventing miscommunications from happening.

-But he is also the reason why they fight. What can he say, he likes to rile people up and he likes seeing people jealous. Kuroo loves drama.

-To Yaku's dismay, Lev always picks Yaku up and spins him around or puts him on his shoulders.

-Yaku then proceeds to kick Lev and tell him to not pick him up like that despite him liking the fact Lev babies him.

-Yaku and Lev are 'coincidentally' planning to go to the same university.

-'Coincidentally', that was where almost all the old Nekoma players applied for university.

-They always have night talks ranting about their problems and their concerns to each other, the other providing constant support and advice.

-They have matching promise rings.

-Lev always carries Yaku to make him feel like he is taller (Cause Yaku is really insecure about his height)

-The same day they got together, they had their first date in a skating ring, went to a bowling alley, had dinner and then went to the movies.

-That was one of the best days of their lives.

-They got married at a beach resort.

-When they were older they adopted a daughter named, Haiba Morilev.


	6. Aoba Johsai headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about the members of Seijoh aka Aoba Johsai... well... mostly.

-Oikawa and Atsumu have a love and hate but mostly love (but only the bromance kind) friendship and they love teasing/rilling up Kageyama. (In person and in their pretty setter squad gc.)

-Everyone in Seijoh loves Iwaizumi's bara arms.

-Most of the team has/had a crush on Oikawa even though they verbally voice their annoyance to him every chance they get.

-In Aoba Johsai, Kindaichi is the cinnamon roll that needs to be protected.

-Kindaichi is IwaOi's unofficial child.

-Yahaba and Shirbu from Shiratorizawa have a very intense rivalry between them and they cant wait to roast each other every chance they get.

-They want to continue the shiratorizawa-Seijoh rivalry Oikawa and Ushijima started.

-Makki's favorite fruit are pineapples.

-Before practice Oikawa has started a warm up tradition of dancing kpop dances before they start practice.

-Hanamaki and Matsukawa are the best wingmans in the anime. Period.

-Iwaizumi is the mom of the group.

-Oikawa and Iwaizumi were Kyoutani's bi opening while Yahaba was Kyoutani's gay opening.

-Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Oikawa have frequent sleepovers almost thrice a week.

-Hanamaki and Matsukawa love Karaoke.

-Oikawa loves banana shakes (2nd to milk bread) while Iwaizumi loves mango shakes.

-The team usually goes and buy shakes together after pratice. (Kind of like Karasuno with meat buns.)

-To Kunimi's dismay, he and Kindaichi are the team babies.

-Hanamaki and Matsukawa rarely fight so when they do everyone dosen't know what to do.

-Oikawa is a Sci-fi anime addict.

-Oikawa forces everyone to marathon sci-fi animes with him.

-Iwaizumi is a 5 star chef.

-Even though Yahaba roasts Oikawa every chance he gets, he also admires Oikawa the most out of all of the members in the team.

-The team once bought Kyoutani 2 sacks of dog food, a dog bone and a dog toy for his birthday.

-They also bought him a collar with 'Mad dog' written on it but he threw that in the trash can as soon as he saw it.

-Kindaichi gave all the 3rd years gifts before they graduated making everyone cry and hug each other.


	7. Nekoma (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Nekoma headcanons!

-Yaku likes to say he is the matchmaker of the team but in reality he is only the second best match maker. 

-He falls short to best match maker, Kenma Kozume. 

-Despite Kenma's distant personality he is quite good at observing people hence being good at predicting future couples and making them- i mean helping them get together.

-Nekoma always has bets on who is in love with who out of the people outside their team and Kenma always gets his ships right.

-Kuroo fainted after seeing Lev's grades.

-Yaku is currently (at his 3rd year) one of the best liberos in Japan highschool.

-Kenma easily gets tired so he is often seen laying on the floor after a tough day of practice.

-Inuoka can fit 4 extra large popsicle sticks in his mouth.

-Yamamoto is always seen trying to convince the coaches to get them a girl manager.

-Kenma is a genius at board games, crushing every other member in Nekoma's team.

-To Yaku's dismay, Kuroo considers him his 'volleyball wife' as they are both the parents of the group.

-All of the members always think Kuroo is behind any bad thing that happens to them. (Like pranks, bad luck, when someone is down and etc.)

-None of the players in Nekoma are innocent. They are all dirty minded more or less. (Yaku being the least to Kuroo being the most dirty minded)

-The others always wondered how Kenma could fall asleep while still standing up. For them, it was one of the wonders of the world that needs to be explored and taken care off.

-Shibayama and Yaku love cheesecake.

-The team would usually buy them a big cheesecake on their birthdays instead of the regular ube or chocolate cake.

-To Yaku and Kenma's dismay, Kuroo considers them as his arm rests.


	8. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head canons about Iwaoi's relationship.

-Oikawa always borrows Iwaizumi's hoodies

-Oikawa is the bottom while Iwaizumi is the top

-Iwaizumi always makes him breakfast cause he knows Oikawa is going to not eat breakfast/skip breakfast.

-Oikawa always tells Iwaizumi he already ate but Iwaizumi knows the other is lying.

-Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the ones who made them get together.

-They were so done waiting for someone to make a move.

-So they decieded to force them to make a move.

-Kindaichi is their official child. (To Kageyama's dismay- (Shu! Kageyama, you're one of DaiSuga's children now! Oikawa never liked you anyways xd))

-Oikawa is very pdaish and he loves posting pictures of them in social media under the hastag #couplegoals! #withmyperfectbf or #iwa-chanisbae

-Iwaizumi often posts pictures of them but when he does it super meaningful.

-They spent alot of their dates at home watching sci-fi, drama or tragedy movies.

-After highschool they moved into an apartment together.

-And Oikawa covers 80 percent of the expenses cause he is a rich boi.

-Iwaizumi makes up for it by being more like Oikawa's personal babysitter rather than his boyfriend.

-Though Iwaizumi was hesistant at first and wanted the split to be 50/50.

-They both get jealous very easily.

-But Iwaizumi gets more jealous due to Oikawa's touchy and too supportive than normal fans.

-They spend most of their days cuddling and watching tv.

-They get into fights more than any other Aoba johsai... i mean... well... not really.. But the only couple that has more fights than them are Yahaba and Kyoutani (Mad dog) sooooo...

-They also have alot of dates in cafes.

-They also sometimes meet up with Hanamaki and Matsukawa there.

-Oikawa likes over-working himself so Iwaizumi would often catch him doing a project or homework at 3 am and would have to force him to sleep. (Cause Iwaizumi often wake up to go to the restroom around 2 or 3 am.)


	9. Instruments

-Akaashi can play the violin, the piano, the cello, the saxophone, the clarinet and the harp

-Bokuto can play the drums and the banjo

-Nishinoya could play the drums, the beatbox and the maracas

-Kuroo can play the acoustic guitar and the bongo drums.

-Yaku could play the base and the accordion

-Oikawa can play the grand piano and the electric guitar

-Suga could play the piano, the keyboard and the violin.

-Daichi could play the acoustic guitar.

-Tsukishima could play the piano, the base and the beat box


	10. 3rd years in university

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about our favorite 3rd years!

-Daichi and Suga ended up dragging Asahi to college.

-They all (the ones available) have a monthy hangout.

-Yaku and Iwaizumi did not sign up for this mess.

-Bokuto, Kuroo, Tendou, Hanamaki and Matsukawa jamming to random disney songs and having rap battles.

-"Why is Yamamoto with us again?!"

-Worried Neko-mom who is ready to kill himself cause "WHO THE FUCK ALLOWED YAMAMOTO TO DRIVE! KUROOOOO!!!"

-Oikawa and Ushijima end up going to the same university.

-To Oikawa's dismay, he is also roommates with the number 3 ace along with Yaku (who is somehow way better than who ever the farm boi is.)

-Daishou and Kuroo also end up going to the same university.

-Kuroo and Yaku are still Nekoma's team parents even after they have graduated and Kai is still the peace maker.

-Tendou, Ushijima and Semi all often visit the others in Shiratorizawa for practice matches or training camps.

-Semi and Shirabu still 'hate each other'.

-Konaha is encharge of the travel music.

-No, Kuroo is not encharge of the travel music and will never be.

-And Oikawa isnt allowed to do so too, as he dosent know that much songs other than Kpop, Jpop and famous songs.

-Kuroo and Tendou didnt tell Oikawa Iwaizumi was coming.

-So you cant imagine how happy Oiks was when he saw Iwa again.

-Ushijima got lost somewhere in one of the malls in Toyko.

-Oikawa suggested to just leave him there.

-But they ended up searching for him.

-They found him burried under a ball pit in the playroom.

-Semi is the goth version of Sugawara.

-They all stan God Asahi and Iwa-chan's bara arms.


	11. Aoba Johsai headcanons (part 2)

-Watari is the match maker of the team.

-Even Hanamaki and Matsukawa (the 2nd best matchmakers) agree.

-They also dance kpop songs after practice.

-They have a whole website full of their shenanigans/ adventures and ugly pictures of Oikawa.

-Hence why almost all of the 1st string knows how to dance.

-Kindaichi is the only 1st year who joins in their arm wrestling contests.

-They always have training camps.

-And they are usually up till 3 am and is also why Kunimi and Yahaba are always late to practice.

-Oikawa and Kyoutani actually bond through one thing.

-Eye liner

-The 2nd and 1st years teamed up (More like Watari and Kindaichi (and secretly Yahaba) but the tag says its from all of them sooo) to buy Oikawa a hoodie with Trash queen written on it.

-The 3rd years just bought him a sparkly pen that spits out glitter and made him pay for it.

-They hate Shiratorizawa in this house.

-Ushijima who?

-Kyoutani is suprisingly kinda not suprisingly the best singer in their team and one of the best singers in the anime.

-Kunimi is the mood icon of the group.

-What everyone wants to be but cant cause Kunimi is the only one who dares to take it easy most of time.

-They have over 50+ group chats

-And most of them were created by either Oikawa or Kindaichi

-Hanamaki and Matsukawa love spamming the hell out of the others in the middle of the night.

-Everyone is so used to Iwaizumi and Oikawa fighting that every drama movie seems boring to them.

-They always have popcorn in the gym incase a fight breaks out.

-They also make sure to re-stock the cola in their mini frigde.

-They get the money from Kunimi's credit card. (Alot of the 1st string members in Seijoh are rich af.)


	12. Team Oikawa or Team Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people who think Oikawa is the prettiest/most attractive character in Haikyuu (Team Oikawa) and the people who think Akaashi is the most attractive character/prettiest in Haikyuu. (Team Akaashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment bellow if you're team Oikawa (#TeamOikawa) 
> 
> or if you're team Akaashi (#TeamAkaashi)

**Team Oikawa**

Ushijima (Team leader/Captain)

(You should have gone to Shiratorizawa)

Kageyama (Vice Captain)

Shirabu

Kindaichi

Asahi

Watari

Daichi

(I guess-)

Futakuchi

Goshiki

Suguru

Komori

Hoshiumi

**Team Akaashi**

Bokuto (Team leader/Captain)

(Duh)

Kenma (Vice captain)

Yahaba

Kuroo

Lev

Kunimi

Hanamaki

Matsukawa

Iwaizumi

Noya

Tanaka

Tsukishima

Tendou

Semi

Atsumu

Terushima

_(Me: Tbh i put almost all of Oikawa's teammates in team Akaashi cause they probably would do that just so that they could annoy him.)_

**Team No one (Or both) (Aka the cheat code)**

**(BUT you are not allowed to comment both in the comments >:( )**

Kyoutani (No one)

Sugawara (Both)

Hinata (Both)

Yaku (Both)

Sakusa (Both as long as they are clean and arent a threat to them.) (Which they secretly are, especially Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment if you are in team Oikawa (#TeamOikawa)
> 
> Or if you are in team Akaashi (#TeamAkaashi)


	13. Random headcanons (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more random headcanons about our beloved characters.

-Bokuto and Ushijima always have debates on who is more pretty, Akaashi or Oikawa.

-Yaku plans a hangout for the short people (in the anime) and the only reason he does this is to have a reason to not invite Lev and Kuroo.

-Oikawa dosent use any hair related beauty products.

-Iwaizumi has a soft spot for kids. Letting them win against him in arm wresting matches, buying them food, carrying them on his bara arms/shoulders and etc.

-Kenma, Kunimi and Oikawa secretly bond over video games.

-Every week they have a video game sleepover at Oikawa's house.

-No one knows about this.

-Hence why everyone was confused on why Oikawa's mother knew Kenma.

-Tsukishima dresses up as a dinasour for halloween.

-He tells everyone he is staying home for halloween and then proceeds to put on a full body costume and go around trick or treating.

-Akaashi and Oikawa get the most confession letters/gifts out of all of the characters in Haikyuu.

-Suga knows how to speak German and French while Oikawa knows portuguese and korean

\--They both are learning italian so they have summer class together.

-Hinata reads Natsu to sleep everynight and everyone thinks its precious.

-Asahi has a fear of driving any vehicle so Daichi and Noya volunteer to be his personal drivers.

-Oikawa, Kunimi and Yahaba love painting each other's nails and adding designs.

-The team always buys Kageyama blueberry milk.

-Tsukishima comforts his teammates alot but only in private and he gives the most logical advice.

-Same with Kyoutani  
-


	14. Yaku headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of my favorìte nekomom, Yaku.

-Yaku always plans 'Short people only hangouts' so he could have a reason not to hangout with/invite Kuroo and Lev.

-Yaku is so good at basketball that it isnt even funny anymore.

-Everyone constantly asks him why wouldn't he just play basketball rather than volleyball.

-He is known as the demon senpai and Lev is the only one with the guts to call him short.

-He gets a good amount of confession letters.

-Yamamoto and Kuroo love teasing him about it even though Yamamoto is jealous af.

-Yaku always makes sure that everyone's grades are average-high.

-He, along with Kuroo, Kai, Fukunaga, and Shibayama, tutor the others so they wont fail.

-Yaku loves to see everyone smile and will always be there with a lolipop and a shoulder if you're sad.

-Yaku gets flustered and blushes very easily.

-You cannot skip lunch or anymeal if you know Yaku cause you will get lectured.

-Everyone dosent know how Yaku knows but he just knows.

-Yaku is very organized

-He checks and organizes everyone's lockers everyday.

-His nicknames from the team are 'Yakkun' (Kuroo), 'Chibi-senpai' (Lev), 'My wife' (Kuroo) and 'Mom' (from the other members)

-He gets 'angry' everytime they say them but for 'some reason', they wont stop.


	15. Nekoma (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More headcanons about our NekoBabies.

-Nekoma has this tradition where the team mom and dad of the year (Yaku and Kuroo) gets one volleyball each. It has a big 'Nekomom/Nekodad' written in the middle, surrounded by everyone's sign and a small message for them.

-They also have Nekomom/Nekodad stitched onto the inside sleaves of their official volleyball jacket. (To Yaku's dismay.)

-Yamamoto is the overprotective big brother.

-Fukunaga is the motherish 2nd oldest big brother.

-Inuoka is the middle child/younger brother

-Lev is the hyper child everyone voices their annoyance at.

-But they still love him.

-Kenma and Shibayama are the children everyone spoils.

-Everyone buys Kenma apple pie after practice (Cause they cant resist him-)

-"We stan Western pop in this house."

-Kenma and Shibayama the only ones that can get away without helping to clean the gym.

-Shibayama still does his part regardless.

-But Kenma ,more times than not, uses this to his advange and just plays his video games while he waits outside for everyone to finish. (XD)

-None of the players in Nekoma are innocent.

-Not even Shibayama or Inuoka or Lev.

-Their group chats are filled with dirty jokes that Yaku secretly cries in disappointment as he reads them.

-But once in awhile, Yaku drops a dirty joke or two and it makes everyone freak out/spit whatever they are drinking/eating and stop what they are doimg to process the fact Yaku said a dirty joke.

-Though not as much as Seijoh does, Nekoma also goes to the karaoke bar alot to hangout.

-Yamamoto is the karaoke king of Nekoma. (There is always that one dude in the team that loves karaoke so much that it's kinda endearing in a way but also annoying, Yamamoto is that guy.)

-Fukunaga, Shibayama and Kenma are those three guys that can do anything to mess with people (pranks and etc.) but get away with it cause no one will think its them.


	16. Usernames (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames for our favorite characters!

**Karasuno**

Daichi: HiHungry_I'mDad or Dadchi (or Thighchi)

Suga: °♡. _Sugamama.♡°_

Asahi: Jesus (By Noya)

Tanaka: Budha

Ennoshita: Enno- _shit-_ a

Noya: RollinTHUNDAHH!!

Kinoshita: Kino- _shit-_ a or MinorCharacter#2

Narita: MinorCharacter#1 or Naruto

Hinata: RayOfShoyo or LittleGiantnum.1Fan

Kageyama: I_love_volleyball or Plsgivemesummilk

Tsukishima: Saltyshima (His name used to be just Tsukishima but the others changed it cause it was too 'boring'.)

Yamaguchi: YouNeedSomeGuchi or GottaGucci

**Nekoma**

Kuroo: I'mAlwaysThisNice or I'mSoPure

Yaku: NekoMom (His username used to be just Yaku but Kuroo and Lev changed it and now he cant change it back for some reason.)

Kai: ThePeaceMaker or TheRealCaptainofNekoma

Kenma: CatBoiGaymer or PlsKillMe (The first one is by Kuroo then the other one is by himself.)

Yamamoto: BudhaWithAMohawk or CityBoyBudha

Fukunaga: FavoriteChild or TheOnlySaneKohai

Shibayama: PreciousNekoBean or NotSoInnocentNekobean

Lev: RussianRoulette or GayOrEuropean

Inuoka: RayOfSou or LoudButProud

**Aoba Johsai**

Oikawa: BestSetterEver or PrettySetter 

Iwaizumi: Godzilla or Iwaizumi

Hanamaki: HanamakiDisease or Matsun's.Bf

Matsukawa: MemeMaster or Maki's.Bf

Yahaba: Yahoeba

Kyoutani: Maddog69 or SadDog96

Watari: WATERri-

Kunimi: Kunkillme or MemeSon

Kindaichi: KinDontDiechi or TooPureForThisWorld or Oikawa'sFavKohai


	17. Usernames (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the usernames!

**Shiratorizawa**

Ushijima: FarmerBoi or YouShouldHaveComeToShiratorizawa

Tendou: GuessMonster

Semi: SemiSemi (By Tendou)

Shirabu: Shitrabu

Goshiki: OhMyGoshiki (By Tendou) or FutureAce

**Fukurodani**

Bokuto: HootHoot

Akaashi: Bokuto-san'sBabysitter

Konoha: JackOfAllTrades

**The others**

Komori: BestLibero2020

Sakusa: FaceMaskStore or Sakusa

Atsumu: BestSetter or TheGreatGranderKing

Hoshiumi: GetReady or SmallButProud

Yachi: Yachi♡ or BabyManager

Kiyoko: MissUniverse (By Tanaka and Noya) or Kiyoko


	18. 3rd years in university (Part 2)

-Oikawa talks about Iwaizumi to his teammates so much to the point everyone (even the no stringers) know about him.

-Kuroo, Oikawa, Ushijima, Daishou, and Yaku went to the same university.

-Kuroo, Daishou and another 1st string member are roommates while Yaku, Oikawa and Ushijima are roommates. (RIP the other 1st stringer-) 

-Yaku is done with Oikawa and Ushijima's bs but for him, it's wayyyy better than rooming with Kuroo.

-Oikawa has even more fans now he is in uni.

-Ushijima once bought Iwaizumi a ticket to go to their university cause Oikawa missed him.

-Daishou and Kuroo are somehow as bad as Oikawa and Ushijima

-But they cant suprass Oikawa and Ushijima cause while they both mutually dislike, they respect one another unlike with Oiks and Ushi (Cause with Oiks and Ushi, Oiks vocally hates but kinda respects Ushi while Ushi vocally voices his admiration/ is kinda obsessed with Oiks (in a cute way.))

-Daichi, Bokuto, Kai and Tendou end up going to the same university.

-Daichi and Kai asked Akaashi for a printed handout of Bokuto's weaknesses.

-They have weekly sessions on how to deal with them.

-But the tips still dosent change how much Bokuto whines about how he misses Akaashi.

-Thank god the college they went to is near Fukurodani.

-Daichi already misses Suga and Asahi.

-Tendou is not helping Kai and Daichi's sanity at all.

-It already took them their all to convince Tendou to keep playing throughout university.

-Kuroo is not used to calling other people 'senpai' anymore.

-Yaku is hated by some of the upperclassmen cause he accidently kicked someone by habit when they started acting like Lev.

-Kuroo, Oikawa and Daishou didn't let him hear the end of it.

-Oikawa's official nickname in their gc is 'The great sparkling trashcan'

-Kuroo's nickname is 'I'veAlwaysBeenThisNice'

-Ushijima's nickname is 'You've finally come to Shiratorizawa' even though the uni they are in isn't Shiratorizawa or 'Farm Boi' cause he is a precious farm boi.

-Daishou's nickname is 'SnekySnek' or 'A less attractive Iguro Obanai'

-Yaku's nickname is 'RagingMidget' or 'He is part of the yAkuZA'


	19. Oikawa Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about our favorite sparkling trashcan!!

-Oikawa hates it when the weather is too hot.

-When they were younger and even till now, whenever Oikawa gets nightmares he would sneak out to cuddle with Iwaizumi.

-Oikawa HATES horror movies.

-Hence why whenever they have sleepovers, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa always makes sure to pick really scary movies.

-Oikawa sucks at rock paper scissors.

-He loves Banana milk but he hates Blueberry milk.

-Oikawa sucks at Uno

-Hence why everyone likes playing it cause it's like a thing they use to prevent Oikawa from annoying them.

-Oikawa hates university cause it sperates him from 'Iwa-chan'.

-Oikawa sucks at comforting people and always ends up making them feel worse.

-Oikawa's favorite color is turquoise.

-Oikawa is very touch-starved

-Which means team cuddles everyweekend.

-Oikawa complains whenever no one comes to their hangouts.

-Well not no one cause Kindaichi is an angel and always makes sure to come to every hangout.

-Hence why Kindaichi is Oikawa's favorite Kohai.

-And why he always buys him shakes after practice.

-Oikawa loves being called Senpai.

-Oikawa actually gives good advice especially when it comes to volleyball.

-Oikawa hates liver and natto.

-Oikawa has a volleyball court in his backyard.

-Oikawa is really good at video games and is one of the only things he could beat Iwaizumi at.

-Oikawa is suprisingly not suprisingly really good with girls.


	20. Karasuno headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about Karasuno!!

-Noya is the worst at planning suprise parties and not being suspicious so whenever he plans one, everyone just pretends to be suprised. Well.... everyone that is not Tsukishima.

-Everyone in Karasuno has given Hinata a piggy-back ride or has carried him on the shoulders. (Yes, even Kageyama and Tsukishima.)

-Noya and Tanaka made Asahi play Doki doki litterature club and he agreed cause, "What's the harm in playing a cute girl dating game?" R.i.p. Asahi, you didn't read the tags, did you? It's a pyschological horror game for a reason.

-Suga is a loud sleeper, to say the least. Daichi cant count how many times he couldnt fall asleep at training camps cause his futon was near Suga's.

-Everyone in Karasuno has bought Kageyama milk atleast once.

-One time when Hinata was sick and his mom and sister were at a cousin's house, Tsukishima came to cook for him but when he told everyone, no one believed him.

-Out of everyone in the club, Kageyama get the most confessions and gifts from the girls in their school followed by Tsukishima.

-This makes Hinata question the choice of men and the sanity of the girls in their school for liking 'Bakayama' and 'Stingyshima' of all people.

-They have a group chat (with Takeda, Ukai, Kiyoko and Yachi) where Noya and Tanaka always send memes and where Tsukishima and Ennoshita roasts everyone.

-Daichi regrets letting Suga make the group chat.

-Suga and Kinoshita always bake cookies togther/buys cookies and gives them to the team.

-The 2nd years (Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita) are the anime addicts of the team. They usually spend their sleepovers and hangouts watching anime with Tanaka's sister.

-When the team goes to malls they always keep Yachi and Kiyoko in the middle of the group to protect them from guys who might flirt with them.

-Takeda is also in the middle of the group cause he is also a precious cinnamon roll along with Hinata, Yamaguchi, Suga and Kinoshita

-Ukai, Tanaka and Noya are the main guards, Kageyama and Narita are the lookouts, Daichi is the peacemaker/leader and Ennoshita and Tsukishima are the smack talkers.


	21. Noya headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya headcanons!!! ROLLINNNGGG THUNDAHHH!!!

-Noya always buy Hinata ice cream and meat buns after practice.

-Noya is the one who taught Hinata and Yamaguchi how to handstand on someone's back.

-Noya always asks the tall people in their team to carry him cause it makes him feel tall.

-Noya is good at convincing people.

-So he always manages to convince Tsukishima to carry him on his shoulders even if he dosent want to making Shoyo jealous (cause he wants to feel tall too and Tsukishima wont carry him.)

-Noya usually goes to Asahi though cause he always says yes to him no matter what. (Cause Asahi is a good boi.)

-Noya is everyone's coolest member of the team.

-Rolling Thunder was inspired by an anime.

-Noya was bullied when he was younger (more specifically when he was in elementary) making him very insecure about his height.

-When he buys his shoes, he always picks the ones that makes him look taller (even just alittle bit)

-The 3rd years are still suprised whenever Noya would do a handstand on someone's back or whenever he would split on Tanaka's roof or on Tsukishima or Asahi's back.

-If Noya had the invisible cloak they would go to the faculty and change his grades and maybe Kageyama, Tanaka and Hinata's grades too if he has more time.

-Noya has a wolf stuff toy that is taller than him.

-He always hugs it to sleep.

-Only the 3rd and 2nd years know about this.

-Noya and Yaku (from Nekoma) are chatmates


	22. Karasuno headcanons (Part 2)

p>-The team forced Suga and Tsukishima to join the talent show. (They are both good singing/rapping but Suga was too shy to join willingly and Tsukishima thought it was just a waste of time.)

-They won the talent show with an original song Tsukishima composed.

-Both of the setters in Karasuno like to do makeup but Sugawara is very good at it while Kageyama will make you look like a clown.

-Tanaka is suprisingly good at chess and Ennoshita will never admit it but he has lost too many times to him and it makes him feel like an idiot.

-Suga, Ennoshita, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the video game masters while Kageyama and Asahi are the ones who suck at video games the most.

-Everyone except Kageyama has watched Avatar and they keep on pestering him to watch it but he always gets distracted with volleyball.

-It actually even gets to the point were even Hinata is crying for Kageyama to watch it.

-Everyone in the team has banned Daichi from wearing short shorts (aside from his uniform) cause it shows too much of his thighs.

-Daichi honestly cant see the problem and i have no idea how he cant see the problem when blood is coming out of everyone's noses when they even get a glimpse of his thighs???

-Suga hates the song 'Sugar' cause the team always plays it in practice but instead of saying 'Sugar~', they say 'Suga~'

-Noya and Tanaka still play it anyways especially on Suga's bday.

-Tanaka has 0 fashion sense and used to just wear random clothes.

-There was this one time where he matched up a red and dark purple striped shirt with a yellow jacket, red hippy jeans with white and yellow dots, crocs, those big horrible looking sunglasses (To his offense it was hot outside) and blue socks.

-Noya and Suga has choosen Tanaka's outfits ever since.

-Speaking of Noya, he has a tatoo on his outer collarbone or his ankle that says "Wild" in Kanji while Tanaka has a tatoo on his back saying "Loud and proud".

-Tanaka's big sis Saeko did their tatoos.


	23. Aoba Johsai headcanons (part 3)

-Oikawa has more than 5 mirrors in his bathroom and 10 in his room alone. Either used for admiring himself in every angle or critiziting himself in every angle cause Oikawa gets easily insecure.

-There was this one time Kunimi and Kindaichi had a sleepover the day before a match and they mixed up their uniforms.

-So the next day NO ONE told them they accidently switched (How didnt they notice they were wearing different uniforms?!) The closest thing that could have got them to notice something was wrong was when Oikawa was laughing on the ground and Makki and Matsukawa giving them smirks.

-They only realized it when Hinata (and Noya) forced Kageyama to congratulate them on their 'relationship' (They weren't actually together.)

-They never felt more embarrassed in their lives as they 'thanked' the oblivious Kageyama.

-Oikawa and Kunimi are Seijoh's bookworms.

-Oikawa and Kunimi always argue on which book series is better, Percy Jackson or Harry potter?

-But other than their clashing opinions on those book series they have the same taste in books. They are both into the drama, sci-fi, mystery, horror, thriller and romance genres. Though Kunimi would never admit to reading the last one.

-Oikawa is really good at video games and is one of the only things he could beat Iwaizumi at.

-But Kunimi can crush Oikawa within seconds.

-Yahaba actually likes cream puffs (even though they look like his hair causing him to get teased about it alot especially by Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

-Kyoutani hates drinking anything other than water and milkshakes.

-There was this one time Oikawa beat Iwaizumi in an arm wrestling match. There was not one day Oikawa didn't remind him about how Oikawa beat him in a arm wrestling contest even though Oikawa never won again.

-The other wouldn't have believed Oikawa if Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Kindaichi didn't confirm it.

-Oikawa has 100 stuff toys and Kyoutani has a bunch of dog stuff toys that was from Oikawa 'he threw in the trash' (He secretly kept some of them.


	24. Oikawa headcanons (part 2)

-To everyone's suprise, Oikawa is Aoba Johsai's team tutor.

-Oikawa is that one friend you have that would bring 10 large bags to a 3 day trip and make his friends carry them for him but will end up carrying it himself and being left behind by the group (mostly cause he puts them down every 5 mins to take a pic of the 'view'.)

-Oikawa loves brownies. Almost as much as milk bread.

-So everytime his birthday comes Iwaizumi and Ushijima make a truce and make him brownies and Iwaizumi has to triple check ushijima didnt put 'You should have come to Shiratorizawa on them.

-One time Seijoh had a slime pool party in Oikawa's house (cause Oikawa is a rich boy fight me on this one-) cause Oikawa would totally be the type to vlog about filling his big pool with pretty slime with his friends. Hanamaki and Matsukawa whole heartedly approves and thats all the approval you need.

-Oikawa has an ocean themed room.

-Oikawa actually has alot of heels in his closet for NO apparent reason hahahaha

-Oikawa own a punching bag with Ushijima and Kageyama's faces on it.


	25. Noya headcanons

-Noya thinks golden leggings and socks are overated and that silver leggings and rainbow socks are better.

-Noya likes snacking on powdered milk cause he hopes it would make him taller.

-He once went to Tsukishima's house once to ask his mom and brother what milk Tsukishima drank and what did he do for him to get that tall.

-He has 5 dogs that he named Asahi, Mori, Ryu, Shoyo and Daichi.

-He is the president of the DaiSuga, AsaNoya, TanaEnno and LevYaku shipping clubs (Not Kagehina and TsukiYama cause those are Suga's clubs)

-He loves watching anime and the names of his moves actually come from anime moves or inspired by anime characters.

-He loves being carried cause it makes him feel tall.

-He is Hinata's favorite upperclassman (but dont tell Tanaka that okay?)

-Noya always buys the first years food and occasionally when the first years forget their food or money, Noya along with some of the upperclassmen who have some extra cash, would pitch in to get some food for them.

-Noya does NOT know how to cook, DO NOT LET HIM IN THE KITCHEN

-His own parents have a sign in their kitchen saying 'No Yuus allowed'

-Nishinoya and Tanaka sometimes switch jerseys during practice matches.


	26. Nekoma (part 3)

-Kenma is totally that friend who 'borrows' your stuff (most specifically your charger) and doesnt return it till after a few months saying he found it somewhere and you owe him apple pie for finding it.

-Lev has a dog and the team was not pleased.

-Kuroo even tried to experiment on Lev's dog once. And its also why they dont do team parties at Lev's house.

-One time Inuoka said "Dogs are better than cats." And it ended up with him being scratched by 9 different cats. (Whether they were actual cats or the other Nekoma players are up to you.)

-When Kenma is asleep he would purr when you pet him/play with his hair and all of the nekoma players think its adorable.

-Lev bought Yaku a high chair for his bday and... it didn't go very well.

-The chair ended up in his face.

-Most of Nekoma's regulars are HORRIBLE at love advice (except Fukunaga and maybe Yaku. Kenma is just good at setting up people, not outrightly giving them advice.)

-One time Yaku asked Kuroo for love advice Kuroo just sang horrible dirty love songs till Yaku knocked him out.

-Nekoma's whistle signals:  
(Used by Yaku (mostly) and Kuroo)

One short blast- Attention

One long blast- Shut the fuck up and be quiet cause the grown ups are talking.

One super long blast- One more warning or you are going to do 200 serves after practice.

Three long blasts- Group huddle

Three short blast- Group huddle over

One long blast and one short blast- Lev is stuck in a tree again/ Kenma is lost again.

One short blast and a long blast- Yamamoto stop flirting with the poor girl already and get your ass over here.

-Written by Yaku (Team mom) with the assistance of Kuroo (Captain and Team dad) and the aproval of Coach Nekomata.

(Suga and Ushijima are taking notes--)

(And Iwazumi has a simmilar list)


End file.
